Kettővel
by KatieWR
Summary: EgyetemistaAU!UsCan, one-shot. Alfred és Matthew ugyanarra az órára járnak, itt ismerkednek meg. Jó olvasást!


Kettővel

Első óra: A mazsolák sportja

Tíz asztal volt, és ők tizenkilencen voltak. Matthew a sarokban állt az asztal mellett, forgatta az ütőt a kezében, vele szemben, a hálón túl volt a labda, rátámasztva a másik ütő. Elmerülten hallgatta a labdák kopogását a többi asztalon, közben azon gondolkodott, mit is keres ő itt, észre sem vette az érkezőt.  
- Nem akarsz játszani? – kérdezte a hang, mire felrezzent. A srác vele egymagas, szemüveget viselt, kosaras pólót és a szemei ragyogtak.  
- De – felelte, és közelebb lépett az asztalhoz. A másik szervált, trükkös labdát. Visszaütötte.  
- Én mondom neked: a pingpong a mazsolák sportja. – Jót vigyorgott a saját viccén.  
- Miért, te mit akartál felvenni? – kérdezte halkan.  
- Kosarat, csak nem lehetett – húzta el a száját.  
- Miért?  
- Rossz magaviselet – mosolyodott el kínosan. Matthew majdnem elnevette magát, aztán csak megnyugodott, hogy nem csak ő nem ott van, ahol szeretne. – És te? Miért itt?  
- A városi jégkorong csapatban játszom, csak sérülés miatt kimaradtam az idényből és muszáj volt valamit felvennem. – Megvonta a vállát, ami rossz ötlet volt, egyrészt mert a tompa fájdalom az ilyen mozdulatokra még visszatért, másrészt mert ez elterelte a figyelmét, és a labda elpattant. A másik győzedelmesen elvigyorodott.  
Egészen az óra végéig nem szóltak egymáshoz, csak adogatták a labdát. Mikor a tanár szólt, hogy mehetnek, a srác odalépett hozzá, és a kezét nyújtotta.  
- Amúgy Alfred vagyok – mondta, és mosolygott, igazából nem is látott más mimikát az arcán eddig.  
- Matthew. – Viszonozta a kézfogást, de az öltözőben már nem beszélgettek.

Második óra: Hiányzás

Alfred nem jelent meg a második órán, még késve sem, mint az elsőn, és úgy általánosan is kevesebben voltak, üresen maradt vagy három asztal, és Matthew egy bénácska lánnyal játszott, aki mindig túl hosszút ütött, ezért mindig szabadkozott, és neki hajlongania kellett az labdáért. Így egy kicsit unalmasabb volt.

Harmadik óra: 1-0

A terem felé tartott, mikor valaki olyan erővel hátba vágta, hogy ugrott egyet, és a válla tiltakozva felsajdult.  
- Hé, helló! – Alfred rávigyorgott, ő pedig vett egy mély levegőt.  
- Szia – köszönt vissza, és a diákigazolványa után kutatott a zsebében, hogy leadhassa egy szekrénykulcsért cserébe.  
- Mi a helyzet? – érdeklődte Alfred, miközben beléptek az ajtón.  
- Semmi érdekes – felelte, miután köszönt a portásnak is, és átvette a kulcsot. Az öltözőben még nem volt senki, Matthew kicsit megmasszírozta a vállát, már nem volt olyan rossz, de azért eltekintett volna a vállveregetéstől és annak társitól.

- Nyertem! – rikkantott Alfred győzedelmesen, mikor a tanár bejelentette, hogy vége az órának, és emiatt Matthew elhibázta az ütést.  
- Nem, nem nyertél – közölte. – A játékszabály világosan kimondja, hogy két pont különbséggel kell nyerni, és csak eggyel vezetsz.  
Alfred nem látszott különösebben csalódottnak emiatt.  
- Akkor a jövőhéten majd folytatjuk.

Negyedik óra: Döntetlen

Szóval folytatták is, és mikor a tanár rájuk szólt, már tíz perccel tovább maradtak, és szátizenkettő-száztizenkettővel kénytelenek voltak döntetlent hirdetni, különben rájuk zárták volna a termet másnapig.

Ötödik óra: -

Hatodik óra: Tét

- Hol voltál múlthéten? Csak miattad jöttem! – Alfred hangja megrovó volt, mikor késve befutott.  
- Dolgozatra tanultam – felelte fáradtan. – Ami azt illeti, ma reggel is, úgyhogy nem vagyok formában. – Ásított egyet, és megdörgölte a szemeit.  
- Mit tanulsz ennyire? – kérdezte, ahogy bedobta a labdát.  
- Történelem. Nem nehéz, csak sok.  
- Kellett neked tanulós szakra menni – mondta Alfred.  
- Miért, te mire jársz, ha már itt tartunk?  
- Média – vigyorgott rá. – De át akarok majd menni tesire. – Matthew teljesen ki is nézte a másikból, hogy inkább sportoló akar lenni, mint bármi más. Egy darabig pattogott közöttük a labda, hol gyorsabban, hol lassabban, végül Alfred oldalán pattant az asztal szélére és onnan le, úgyhogy Matthew szerválhatott először.  
- Mi lenne, ha most tétre játszanánk? A vesztes meghívja egy kávéra a győztest, na?  
- Nem kifejezetten szeretem a kávét – jegyezte meg szerváláskor.  
- Attól meghívhatsz – vágta rá a másik.  
- Sejtettem, hogy nem fog zavarni – mormogta. – De legyen.  
- Háhá! Laposra foglak verni! – rikkantotta lelkesen Alfred.  
A tanár megint az ajtóban várta, hogy végre befejezzék.  
Ötven-ötvenre döntetlen.  
Nem mentek kávézni.

Hetedik óra: Módosítás

- Kénytelenek vagyunk módosítani a nyerés fogalmát – jelentette ki Alfred határozottan.  
- Csak azért mondod, mert nem tudsz megverni – csipkelődött Matthew. Rá kellett jönnie a szemeszter felére, hogy kedvenc heti programja a pingpong óra Alfreddel.  
- Egy fenét. Na szóval, döntetlen esetén meghívjuk egymást, na? – Matthew arra gondolt, hogy túl egyszerű lenne, ha csak elmennének együtt meginni egy kávét.  
- Csak holnap érek rá – mondta inkább.  
- Akkor holnap – biccentett Alfred.  
Az első kört Alfred nyerte, a visszavágót Matthew, a harmadikat nem tudták befejezni, tizennyolc-tizenkilencre éppen Alfred vezetett, aki a befejezetlenségre való tekintettel úgy döntött, hogy legyen döntetlen. Furcsa volt, mert eddig annyira nyerni akart...  
Másnap tényleg elmentek kávézni.

Nyolcadik óra: Zuhany

Megint ők végeztek legutoljára, és mire leértek az öltözőbe, már nem volt ott senki. Matthew a maga részéről éppen öltözni kezdett volna, mikor a másik egy üvegből vizet loccsantott rá – teljesen direkt. Meglepetten felpislogott, levette a szemüvegét, és a szemei megvillantak. Később maga sem tudta, miért ment bele az egészbe, ennél sokkal komolyabbnak gondolta és ismerte önmagát.  
Odaugrott a csaphoz, bevizezte a kezét, és Alfred arcába rázta a cseppeket, aki rávigyorgott, és végül a zuhanyzóban kötöttek ki, pontosabban szólva Alfred belökte őt az egyik kabinba, és rányitotta a hideg vizet, ő maga után rántotta a másikat, és miután mindketten kellőképpen átáztak, elzárta a vizet.  
Alfred haja egészen sötét lett a víztől, és a fejéhez tapadt, kirázta a hideg, ahogy előre hajolt, és két tenyerén megtámaszkodott mellette két oldalt. A háta a hideg csempének szorult, ahogy a kék szemeket figyelte egészen közelről, tincseiből a nyakába csepegett a hideg víz, valamiért mégsem jutott eszébe, hogy fázik. Nem tudta, mennyi ideig maradtak így, az ablakon beszűrődő fényben hunyorogva – a szemüvegek nélkül – bámulva egymást, az idő megszűnt létezni.  
Aztán a másik hirtelen lökte magát hátra, de megcsúszott egy pocsolyán és elesett, Matthew elmosolyodott rajta, és kissé kábultan nyújtotta neki a kezét, hogy felsegítse, de Alfred lerántotta maga mellé. Jajkiáltás szakadt fel belőle, és még a rövid zuhanás alatt is tudott úgy fordulni, hogy inkább a másik oldalára essen, ne a sérült vállára, amiben most fellángolt a fájdalom (a fene sem gondolta, hogy még ennyi idő alatt sem gyógyult meg teljesen), és ahogy felült, finoman megpróbálta megmasszírozni, de csak rosszabb lett, és örült, hogy csurom víz, mert hirtelen melege lett, és jól esett a testéhez tapadó, hideg ruhadarabok érintése.  
- Hé, jól vagy? - kérdezte aggodalmas hangon Alfred, és ijedten pislogott rá. Megrázta a fejét.  
- Megrándult a sérült vállam – motyogta kissé szárnyaszegetten.  
- Ne haragudj – szabadkozott a másik.  
- Nem tudhattad – legyintett, és feltápászkodott, nagyon óvatosan, el ne csússzon, gondolatban már tervezte, hogy felhívja a sportorvosát, hogy kezdjenek vele valamit, mert ennek így nem lesz jó vége, és még egy szezont nem fog kibírni jégkorong nélkül, fájós vállal.

Kilencedik óra helyett

Újra meg újra körülnézett az egészen otthonosnak mondható kollégiumi szobában.  
- Komolyan itt laksz? – kérdezte halkan legalább másodjára, mire Alfred elvigyorodott.  
- Aha, már tavaly óta. Ez a legmenőbb nem-szakkollégium, szóval ajánlom is, hogy tetsszen – közölte fellengzősen.  
- Tényleg jó. – Motyogta maga elé, az ölében nyugtatva a kezeit.  
- Hogy van a vállad? – kérdezett rá.  
- Már jobban – felelte, ahogy akaratlan mozdulattal is odanyúlt. Aggasztotta, hogy mennyire lassan gyógyul, pedig direkt ezért szedett kalciumot és plusz vitamint is, de ezzel nem akarta untatni a másikat.  
- De még nem jól – vonta le Alfred. – Tegyünk érte.  
- Hm? – A srác felmutatott egy kis, kerek tégelyt.  
- Régi családi recept. Én is mindig ezt használom, ha megsérülök.  
Matthew engedelmesen, bár kissé feszülten engedett a kérésnek, hogy vegye le a pulóverét és a pólóját, bár azt nem teljesen, csak a sérült válláról.  
- Nyugi, óvatos leszek – ígérte Alfred, és tényleg. Nagyon finoman ért csak hozzá, ahogy bekente a vállát, és egyre ellazult az érintésektől, és nem látta a másik elégedett mosolyát. A kenőcsnek kissé mentolos-fanyar illata volt, s hűsítette a bőrét. - Kész is – jelentette a másik nem sokkal később, és ő gyorsan visszabújt a pólójába. Hálásan elmosolyodva fordult felé.  
Rámarkolt a paplanra, mikor Alfred megcsókolta.

Tizedik óra: Kétségbeesés

Alfred nem jött el a következő órára.  
Alfredet mindenki rajta kereste.  
A helyzet egyszerre töltötte el dühvel, félelemmel és kétségbeeséssel. Miért nincs itt, ha egyszer megígérte, hogy találkoznak majd? Miért nem szólt, hogy nem jön? Miért hazudott, amikor simán megmondhatta volna, hogy csak kíváncsi volt, semmit nem jelent a csók, és folytassák ott, hogy csak egy órára járnak véletlenül, semmi nem történt, semmi az ég világon.  
Fanyarul, letörten és rosszkedvűen szenvedte végig az órát.

Tizenegyedik óra: Némaság

Nem volt hajlandó válaszolni a fiúnak, így az lényegében egész órán magával beszélgetett. Alfred úgy tett, mintha semmi nem történt volna. Matthew némaságba burkolózott, csak hallgatta a másik hangját. Nem küzdött azon, hogy legyőzze, csak sorra adta vissza a labdákat, és amikor Alfred megpróbált csalni azzal, hogy egyet a saját pontjai közé sorolt, nem javította ki. Ha így, hát legyen így. Nem akart még nagyobbat csalódni. Mert már csalódás volt az egész – már túl sokat számított így is. Nem szabadott volna.

Tizenkettedik óra: Megbeszélés

Alfred vizet fröcskölt rá, miután megmosta a kezét. Matthew meredten nézte, víz cseppek szaladtak az arcán, aztán könnyek, pedig nem akart sírni. Megfogadta, hogy nem fog sírni. A másik odalépdelt hozzá, és megölelte.  
- Sajnálom – motyogta Alfred, most először hallotta halkan beszélni, és biztosra vette, hogy zavarban is van. – Néha elég bénán fejezem ki az érzelmeimet – mondta.  
- Az nem kifejezés – mormolta válaszul, és felnézett.  
- Szóval szeretném, ha járnánk.  
- Nem csak együtt órára?  
- Amúgy is. Mindenhogy.  
- Oké – hagyta rá.  
Ennyire egyszerű volt.  
- De most nem borítok vizet a nyakadba, mert kint hideg van.  
- Hát azt megköszönöm. Neked nincs kabátod?  
- Nincs. Ahonnan én jövök, hideg van, megszoktam.  
- Alaszka?  
- Kanada.  
- Ne már, hogy a fiúm egy benga kanadai! – Matthew finoman tarkón csapta, és rosszallón nézett rá.

Tizenharmadik óra: Kettővel

- Nyertem! – rikkantott Alfred vidáman. A csoport többi része feléjük kapta a fejét.  
- Nyertél – hagyta rá Matthew, ajkain halovány mosollyal, mire pusmogás kezdődött a teremben, pár dollár is gazdát cserélt. – Ötven-ötvenkettő. Gratulálok – nyújtotta a kezét.  
Alfred egy kissé közelebb húzta magához.  
- Nem ér, hogy hagytál.  
- Nem hagytalak.  
- De igen.  
- Nem. Tudod, a vállam – kacsintott, és felkapta az ütőt. – De azért kihívlak visszavágóra.  
- Lesz ne mulass!

Tizennegyedik óra helyett

- Ez gáz. Be kéne mennünk – jegyezte meg Matthew, ahogy elnyúlt a paplan alatt, kényelmesen.  
- Dehogy kéne.  
- Kettőt lehet hiányozni, és ez már a harmadik alkalom.  
- Majd kibeszéljük a tanbánál, ne izgulj.  
- Alfred.  
- Hé, ha azt akarod, hogy lebeszéljelek, akkor szólj – vigyorgott rá, és odahajolt, hogy megcsókolja.  
- Nem erről van szó – ejtette vissza a fejét a párnára. Mélyet sóhajtott, és magában elkönyvelte, hogy nem fog ma tesire menni, de még másra sem biztos. – A hétvégén voltam jégen – jegyezte meg.  
- Milyen volt?  
- Nagyon jó – suttogta álmodozva. – Csak pár kört mentem, míg a csapat kint bemelegített, már nagyon hiányzott. Karácsony után már beállhatok játszani is.  
- Engem is visszavesznek a csapatba – jelentette büszkén Alfred.  
- Gratulálok – ásította, és odadöntötte a fejét a másik vállához, lehunyta a szemeit. Nyugodtabbat el sem tudott képzelni.

2013. október 9. – december 25.


End file.
